A Picture Perfect Moment
by PrincessKanako
Summary: The scene outside of the window was so absurd that she wanted to laugh, but she found she had to settle on a very amused look. She knew that chances were that if she laughed, then Yusei would hear her and stop. It was so tempting to take a picture so she could show the girls when she saw them later that night, but chances were that it'd end up all over the internet. A Yusei/OC fic.


Callie had to fight down the mad desire to laugh as she looked at her boyfriend through the kitchen window. She had seen many strange things in her life, but this one took the cake. It wasn't very often that Yusei actually played with Topaz and Ruby, and even when the girls both said that he did no one other than the girls ever got to see him play.

It was one of those things that made her want to cock her head to the side like Marguerite's dog Violet tended to do from time to time.

Besides, when was she ever going to see _Yusei Fudo_ playing hopscotch again? The scene outside of the window was so absurd that she wanted to laugh, but she found she had to settle on a very amused look. She knew that chances were that if she laughed, then Yusei would hear her and stop. It was so tempting to take a picture so she could show the girls when she saw them later that night, but chances were that it'd end up all over the internet.

Still, Callie couldn't help but smile, because this was a side of Yusei that not even she had seen. It was just that Yusei seemed more the type to read the girl's stories, or play board games or something. Never had she imagined that Yusei would end up playing _hopscotch_.

It was strange to see Yusei playing. He was almost always busy, and sadly, his time spent at home wasn't what he wanted it to be. More often than not, he got home after both Topaz and Ruby had gone to bed and were asleep. She knew that Yusei valued the time spent with both her and her girls, more than anything that she could think of.

Yusei often felt that he didn't spend enough time with them. Which meant that Callie was usually trying to convince him that it didn't bother any of them. The girls understood that Yusei had to work a lot. All they knew was that Yusei helped people, and they seemed quite happy with that explanation. Callie shook her head.

It was still hard to believe what was going on in front of her eyes, and she was watching it as it happened. It was strange seeing Yusei not be serious, because the Yusei she knew was almost _always_ serious. But this was something Callie felt she could get used to quite fast. She liked seeing this side of Yusei. She had to wonder if Yusei might have been like this if Zero Reverse hadn't happened. There was a light in his eyes that Callie didn't see often, and when she did, it wasn't like this. There was something there that wasn't for her, but for Topaz and Ruby.

There was a love there that was meant only for the girls that he was playing with, and for no one else. Callie felt almost bad for standing there and watching them. Some part of her felt like she was spying, but she supposed that she was safe until either Yusei or one of the girls noticed she was watching. This was one of those moments she knew that she'd remember for the rest of her life, and she truly hoped she did. She wanted to keep this moment of play etched into her memory forever.

This would be a moment that, years from now, she'd be telling the girls about, and chances were that they wouldn't believe her. It was a hard thing to think about, because she knew that this moment couldn't last. That little tidbit of information made her wish that it would last forever, because come tomorrow morning, things would go back to the way they always were.

Yusei would go back to the way he always was, and there was a great chance that she would never see anything like this ever again. The man in front of her playing was not the person that everyone knew. This wasn't the leader that they needed. But, perhaps with time and a lot of luck, this would be the leader that others would get to know. Perhaps they'd be able to see Yusei as Callie saw him now. Laughing and smiling, with blue eyes bright with joy and laughter. This was the Yusei that the girls knew, but only when he was able to let himself be this way. This Yusei was part of the face that was hidden behind a mask.

Callie smiled and shook her head, ridding herself of the troublesome thoughts that had settled in her brain. She had other things to worry about right now. Things like dinner, and the cookies that needed to be made for Ruby's party at school the next day. Knocking quickly on the glass in front of her to get their attention, Callie gave a 'come here' motion with her flour-covered hand. The girls and Yusei looked at each other for a moment, and Yusei said something to them before both girls started running towards the front door. Callie's smile widened as she looked at Yusei, who stood looking down at the box of chalk that the girls had left outside.

Callie watched as Yusei bent down to pick up the box before he turned, and looked straight at her. He gave her a questioning look when he saw the smile on her face. Callie merely shook her head at him, and turned to greet the girls as they came running into the kitchen. There was no way she was going to tell Yusei about what she had just seen. Besides, she was always looking for good blackmail material.

* * *

**Hello again! Another Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's one-shot; too cute to resist! This is dedcated to **LadyOfSlytherin101**,** Vivi-chaan **and **Guest**, who reviewed my other YGI5D's one-shot, Mornings. Don't worry guys, as soon as I can, I will post up my Yusei/Callie story!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


End file.
